Watching and Waiting
by SilverWolfFlight
Summary: A certain dragon has been waiting seven years to see the one he loves. Over those seven years he's been watching her and 'helping' her here and there. Though the 'help' isn't exactly helpful.
1. Chapter 1

**Watching and Waiting**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**DA! I am back with another Spirited Away fanfic! I've had this one in mind for a while now and well - an 18 hour coach journey from Germany back to England was long enough for me to get the entire thing down. I'll be uploading the next chapters as soon as type them up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Spirited Away! Only this little fic! **

**Please leave a review at the end!**

* * *

The Spirit World

"Pack this. Pack those. Yes, that should do it." Yubaba clapped her hands together. She had been packing for a business trip that would take her away from the bathhouse for a while. She was currently in her office, hiding and packing her gold/jewels.

Suddenly, her golden bejewelled clock chimed twelve times. Signalling midnight and the start of a new day.

"Midnight…" Yubaba mused. "Today is the day on which seven years ago that girl Sen left the bathhouse. And it's also the day that pathetic dragon made a promise to see her again. Yet has he? No. He has not." She wrapped herself in her cloak and flew out the glass double doors.

Minutes after she had done that a large serpent-like shadow glided through the same doors. It stood silently for a moment before morphing into a human-like shape.

As silently as it had entered, it glided over to a mirror, hidden in a compartment behind Yubaba's desk.

* * *

The Shadow's POV:

Silly Yubaba. Thinking she can hide this from me. She only hides this mirror for its magical powers. And if rival bathhouses found out she was using this exact mirror to spy on them there would be an uproar. It would also breach the Spirit Rights Act as she tracks down customers who have crossed or wronged her.

Stealing this mirror every night's a pain. But it's worth it if I get to see her again. Even if she can't see me. You see, I've been using this mirror for a different purpose. I've been using it to watch over the girl I love with all my heart. And seven years ago today, is the day I promised to see her again.

I intend to follow through with that promise.

I laughed as seven years' worth of memories clouded my mind. All different memories. All about her.

It's only midnight, I'm sure I have time to reminisce.

I snatched the mirror before morphing into my previous form and flying to a safer place: Zeniba's Cottage.

Once there, I settled down on a patch outside her front door staring at the sky, not bothering to morph back.

I closed my eyes as a stream of memories flowed to mind.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be up soon!**

**Please leave a review!**

**See ya guys later! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Watching and Waiting**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**YAS! Quick update! I'm halfway through typing up chapter 3 so hopefully that'll be up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Spirited Away! Only this little fic!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Special thanks to Guest (you know who you are!) and SAK00 for reviewing! :D**

* * *

The Spirit World

The Shadow's POV:

First came the memory of her first date. How furious I was when I found out. He did not deserve her. He did not have anything in common with her. He did not know her.

Of course, I couldn't just let it slip by without any course of action. I couldn't just let it pass by as if it were nothing.

After all, I should've been the one who went out with her on her first date. It's a big deal for humans, therefore it's a big deal for her and in turn me.

I don't think what I did was particularly bad. I actually thought it was quite reasonable.

They were taking a stroll through a park. He had the sheer nerve of taking her hand in his.

That was when I decided to put an end to this 'date.' All I did was steal an ice cream cart (and its owner) and placed it 50m away from where they were standing. Naturally, I was spotted, she suggested he go buy some. Then when she had her back turned I snatched him away and pinned him up against a tree. Let's just say my inhumane form gave him quite a scare.

* * *

Second came the memory of her first kiss. However it wasn't an actual kiss. I put a stop to it before anything happened.

She was walking home with this 'guy friend' of hers when he suddenly stopped her by grabbing her wrist. In seeing a sign of possible danger I took the mirror and flew to the human world.

I was there minutes later as the entrance to the human world is less than a few miles from where she lives. On arrival I hid myself from view and watched.

It seemed like this 'guy friend' had feelings for her. He had only befriended her because he'd liked her. Shame. He'd been a really good friend. Sadly I cannot allow this to happen as she is mine and mine only.

So when he leaned in to kiss her I threw a strong wind in his direction, bowling him over. He was persistent I'll admit that. Getting up repeatedly to try yet again for a kiss only to get bowled over by the wind once more. It was quite comical actually.

It took a while for him to finally get the message. She is. Not. For. You.

* * *

Third came the memory of her middle school dance. They call it a 'Middle School Prom' or something petty like that.

She was all dressed up in a long purple dress to match her purple hair tie. She looked beautiful.

Her 'date' didn't think so. Maybe he did… Ah, I didn't care. I disposed of him at the first opportunity which was as soon as they entered the hall where the prom would take place.

I activated 'Plan Prom' (cheesy I know, but it was pretty cool at the time). I stole her 'dates' tuxedo, knocked him out with a sleeping spell, and locked him in a Janitor's closet. Then I changed my appearance to a simple teenage boy with scruffy, short brown hair. I kept my eyes the same so as she dances with this 'stranger' she will constantly be reminded of me. Genius in my opinion.

I walked up to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped at my touch, whirling round to meet my gaze. I smirked as her eyes widened when she saw my eyes. I held out my hand.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

"Erm… S-sure."

I slipped my hand into hers. It was so petite; it fitted perfectly within my own hand. I took her out to the dance floor just in time for a slow dance. I'd researched human dances before coming, even going of the trouble of practicing. So this was no problem for me. I remember grinning before pulling her into my chest.

"I-I've never seen you in school before. Are you new?" She looked up at me with her mesmerising eyes, blushing profusely.

"Actually I'm an exchange student. I'm not in your class but in the year above you." _That you'll never see again after this._ I added on mentally.

"Oh. Strange… It feels like I've met you somewhere before… You remind me of someone I know."

_Bingo._ I smirked.

I eventually had to leave the prom as people were getting suspicious. I'm happy though. Mainly because I had her all to myself during that prom.

* * *

A fourth memory now came to mind. I couldn't help but laugh at this one (as well as feel a bit perverted). It's the memory of her first bra. This memory always makes me laugh.

It had been quite a boring day for her. She'd never liked shopping. It was never to her tastes. She was at the shopping mall, staring longingly into a bookshop, when her mother ambushed her from behind and dragged her into Bras &amp; Butts. Most spirits would stop watching at this point as it was predictable/perverted. But it was too damn funny!

She was underdeveloped at the time so she had to go for a 'fitting'. I didn't watch that part (It was my decision, I swear! It wasn't like the curtain was blocking my view of anything…). However I could hear her struggling against her mother and the specialist. Her face was incredibly red when she came out. She looked so embarrassed.

* * *

I was now laughing so much I nearly ignored a fifth – and final before I set off on my pre-destined journey – memory that flashed before my eyes. It was the memory of her Middle School Graduation.

Quite a ceremony I might add. But what I didn't understand was that she spent years in a dingy building and for what? A piece of paper and a handshake? Hardly seems worth her time. What does she get out of it anyway? Congratulations you can do math. You can write in your native language and do so many other things you probably won't need in your life. I prefer spirit world education. You go in, sit down, and learn the whole thing in one go. Then you get your spirit abilities unlocked and you're free to live however you like. Much better than a measly, sweaty handshake.

Then the party afterwards. She did have a tough time during middle school so I'm glad her parents had the decency to throw a good party (though I disapproved of the teenage boy who tried to 'get off with her' as the humans say. Where do they go off? Humans are confusing).

The feeling that was present in me throughout that day was pride. I was proud of my love.

* * *

Still chuckling at the first bra memory, I shook the dirt off my scales and took off into the sky.

* * *

**I just realised how OoC H- Ahem. I mean 'The Shadow' is. **

**Please leave a review!**

**See ya guys soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Watching and Waiting **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Here we are! Second to last chapter. So yeah, next one's the last one. I've started typing it up which means (hopefully) it will be up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Spirited Away! Only this little fic!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Thanks and thanks again for Hannouda and SAK00 for reviewing! **

* * *

The Spirit World

The Shadow's POV

As I was soaring in the spirit world sky even more memories came to mind.

* * *

Her first day of High School… I slacked off work at the bath house just to watch over her that day. What can I say, I was worried.

She looked terrified as she passed the front gates. By then she had grown and her bust had… I want to say improved but I can't so instead I'll say 'gotten bigger' (by a lot. Triple A to C lot. Don't ask me how I know as it's a whole other story that includes her insulting MY wardrobe so I decided to have a little peek at hers). She also looked cute in her uniform but I disapproved of the short skirt. Her friends from her middle school didn't make it into her high school which meant the poor girl was on her own. I had to help her.

My plan was to set events up so she would meet new people therefore (hopefully) befriending them.

In short it worked. My beautiful and intelligent C- Oh! What's that? Hmm… Anyway she's got a lot of friends now due to my help. And all it cost was a gymnasium that was 'accidentally' burned to the ground. (Us spirits? We get things done)

* * *

Next is a memory that angers me. The memory of her high school bullies. Every day she would be preyed on mercilessly by those (what was that term Lin used… Ah yes) sluts. The only way I know of to describe them. They make fun of her large bust when they walk around in tight satin high-wasted leggings and tight as hell crop tops?! It makes no sense! At least she doesn't need make-up to be classed as beautiful.

They would ruin her belongings, follow her around town, verbally abuse her… It was when they started physically abusing her that I stepped in. By then it was obvious she would rather suffer in silence then get help.

Let's just say that everything those sluts did to her Lin inflicted back on them tenfold. (She can be really scary sometimes. *shudder*) Meanwhile, I pieced back together her belongings.

* * *

The third memory saddens me always. Though at the same time, it gladdens me. This one memory is actually a collection of several. Memories of her going through difficult times.

At her grandparents' death I created a beautiful flowing river in her back garden full of sparkling gemstones that cannot be removed or washed away.

All the way through her parents constant arguments I filled the meadow outside her front garden with an array of bright and colourful flowers just for her.

Near the end of each school year when she was studying for exams I would make her some special spirit world food along with a rejuvenating cup of tea. Whenever she left the room I would place it next to her work for her to see.

I've done all these things and many more just to see her smile. Just to make her happy in those difficult times. Sure she probably doesn't know I was the one who did all that… But it's a small price to pay.

* * *

Another memory came to mind. The memory of a day some years ago when I entered her house to find out how she lives.

I checked her room first. I was surprised to find it was full of people who seemed… frozen in time within pieces of paper. They were stuck up on her wall. I was worried for she might practice black magic. What human sorcery was this?! I was happy to see many books in her room. However I went ahead and tidied things up as they were far too unorganised.

I found her bathroom. I have one question, why have a bathroom with no bath? You know, it is called a BATHroom. Instead they had this weird thing in a huge glass container – big enough for a person to fit in – with this weird metal coil thingy that shot water out at the end. My kimono took days to dry after that incident.

No comments on her parent's room. No interest really.

I looked downstairs as well. Humans are clever. They've invented these little glass balls that emit light at the flick of a switch. She seemed to have one huge room that was a dining room, living room and kitchen all in one. It amazed me.

She also uses some incredible technology we don't have in the spirit world. I don't understand how they can fit so many little people in that glass box whilst keeping them alive. And how they just seem to teleport and morph into other people. I think it's called a Panatonic or a Fony or a Tsansung or something like that. I also don't understand how they can trap people's voices in these mobile tones and use them to talk to each other.

I spent the whole day trying to figure out where the eye was in an eyephone and I still couldn't do it. In the end I gave up.

* * *

In chuckled at a fifth memory. Since I wasn't in my human form it came out as more of a throaty growl.

Last year some idiot had plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date. He had ignored all the rumours that said anyone who went out with her was doomed to have a cursed date tied with a horrible experience. No thanks to me I suppose.

I interfered again. She still hadn't had her first kiss or a first decent date. They would be with me.

This guy was different from the last one. He didn't love her. In fact he only asked her out to make his ex-girlfriend jealous.

I wasn't going to let him off easy. I disguised myself as an old man who sat on the bench next to them. I decided to mess with him by intervening whenever the pair fell silent.

Silence One: "Ah, young love." No reaction.

Silence Two: "I'd watch where your resting those eyes of yours young man. Bit south for a gentleman's liking." Shocked look from her. Glare at me from him.

Silence Three: He leaned in to kiss her.

I slapped him firmly. "Now, now young man! Nobody likes a show off!" She giggled at his stunned face.

Silence Four: "Aren't you a regular here at this bench?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me, worry in his eyes.

"Yeeeeeeeeesss. I remember you. Oh my!" I pretended to notice her for the first time. "You're a different one than usual."

"Excuse me?" She looked surprised.

"You're a different girl. Usually he comes her with a broad who looks like she just prostituted her way out of that film Boogie Nights! Speak of the she-devil or she-whore, there she is over there!" I pointed to a group of girls on a bench across from us with the ex-girlfriend in the middle. It was just my luck she looked like an actual prostitute.

"Now you don't think…" I turned my crooked form to face them. "No… You do realise that he's been trying to catch the eyes of the she-devil over there from the moment you both sat down? And every sickeningly terrible romantic approach he's made on you so far has only been when she's been looking in your direction. I'm no Sherlock Holmes but I can deduce that he's being unfaithful to you my dear."

My love gave him a spectacular slap before walking off. She was upset though I later comforted her by using wind magic to gather flower and follow her home. It made her smile.

* * *

I was now flying over a serene blue ocean. Just a little longer then I'd be there. I'd finally be with her.

* * *

**Yup, that's the end of this chapter. It's a little longer than the others isn't it? Ah psh!**

**Please leave a review and I'll see you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Watching and Waiting**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Yup, new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Spirited Away! Only this little fic!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Thanks to AlwayzHuman and Guest (you know who you are) for reviewing!**

* * *

The Spirit World

The Shadow's POV

I could finally see the entrance to the human world. All of a sudden I grew nervous, causing me to stop in a meadow near the border.

What made me so uncomfortable was a final memory that took place only a few days ago.

* * *

I always wondered if she would have forgotten me. Then I would remember the purple hair tie I gave her. She would always wear it.

Or WORE. This is where the memory comes in.

There was a day she took the hair tie off and lost it. What upset me was that she wasn't even bothered about the fact she'd lost it. It was the only thing she had that could prove WE existed. But she completely forgot about it.

I can understand why. She probably thought that everything that happened during the time she was in the spirit world was a dream. Her parents had no memory either due to Yubaba's spell so she could never confirm with them. Plus, regular humans know nothing of the Spirit World meaning it would be only natural to discard everything – including me – as a dream.

That didn't prevent me from being MAD to say the least. I was mad. I was furious. I was… (Calling upon the language of Lin) pissed.

So pissed that I travelled all the way to the human world to recover he hair tie immediately. I dug all around her house, nothing. I tore apart her garden and scoured the stream I made for her… nothing. I searched the houses of her relatives and even some school friends of hers yet still nothing.

I remember strolling (or should I say stomping since one does not simply walk when they are pissed) towards the gateway to the spirit world and spotting a sparkly something at the foot of the statue. It was the hair tie. I stopped, transfixed by the note attached to the tie.

_I'm sorry._

What does that mean?! She's sorry?! What for?

Then it hit me.

She's sorry because she thinks it was all a lie. A dream. A thing of deceit and dishonesty. A fabrication created by her mind to escape the reality of moving from one mundane life to another.

She believes I don't exist. She has cast me away as a fraud. She never wants to see me again.

I'd felt like a knife had gone through my chest. I'd felt… cold and empty on the inside. Exactly how I felt before I met her.

I had picked up her hair tie and retreated back into the Spirit World.

* * *

The pain still affects me now. Thinking about it sends the exact same pain slicing through me.

Am I making the right decision? Does she really want to see me?

I don't know the answer. I'm not her. I don't know how her mind works and I find that frustrating. Why did she do such a thing?

Seven years… It has been a long time. Only short for spirits as we have indefinite life spans but for humans? Most can't even remember what they had for breakfast the day before.

Do I go… or do I stay…

I don't know.

* * *

**Mwahahaha I'm so evil. This isn't the last chapter by the way. The next one definitely is for sure as it's done and ready to be uploaded. I'll get it up as soon as I can!**

**Please leave a review!**

**See you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Watching and Waiting**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**I finally got the last chapter up! ^(n_n)^ Yay!**

**And I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! (Thanks SAK00 for reminding me!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Spirited Away! Only this fic!**

**Please leave a review!**

**And a huge thank you to everybody who's reviewed, followed and favourited this story! It makes me so happy! **

* * *

The Human World

Third Person POV

12 o'clock daytime in the human world. A quiet, humble (not) town in Japan had awoken to the start of a new day (and lunch of course). Already lots of people had swarmed the town market.

A young girl around seventeen strolls down an overgrown path carrying a bag of groceries. Her dark brown hair cascades down hair shoulders missing a signature hair tie.

She gazes out to the forest, sighing. '_Today is the day seven years past he made that promise. I didn't think he'd keep his word. I'm no longer even sure if any of that is real.'_ Her heart sinks dramatically. '_What am I even doing here?'_ She looks up at the familiar red archway. '_It's not like I expect to meet him here or anything. Hey what the – the hair ties missing?! But nobody ever comes here! How is it gone?! You don't think… Don't be stupid it was probably the wind. Yes. It was the wind.'_

The wind in question blew an apple out of her grocery bag.

_'Though I still have the memory of an old date of mine telling me he almost got kidnapped by a dragon. And there's the meadow outside my house that magically grew overnight. And those little snacks that used to appear by my work when I was studying for my tests. I knew they weren't mom 'cause they even appeared when I was on my home. Not to mention the beautiful river in my back garden. So many weird things have happened yet there can only be one explanation…'_

She groaned loudly at this before groaning even more as she had to bend down to pick it up.

Then another strong wind blew her way, toppling her over onto her backside causing another groan to emit from her as she rubbed her now sore behind.

A sharp intake of breath caused her to look up. A boy – who only looked – around her age was stood in front of her, watching her carefully. He had dark blue shoulder length hair along with sparkling ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a traditional Japanese outfit complete with a white hakama.

It was him

Dropping everything she sprinted forward and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"I missed you… Haku." She whispered.

"I missed you too… Chihiro." The Shadow replied.

* * *

**So here's the last chapter. It's a little short as it was actually supposed to be a part of the previous chapter but my computer fecked up. Yippee!**

**Anyway, better to upload somethin' rather than nothin' right?**

**Thank you all for reading this!**

**See you guys later!**


End file.
